


Territorial Dominion

by CaelumLapis



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Spoilers: General and specific for all episodes up to and including Season Four’s Bound.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: "This is the part where you run away, Lex. Ask me what I'm doing, pretend you don't know. Tell me we're friends. Tell me you aren’t staring at me and remembering everything you see for later."
Kudos: 4





	Territorial Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

Shannon was slumped in the corner, a pink and fragile mess. She was unimportant now, and Clark dragged his gaze away from her. The angle of her neck suggested she would remain unimportant as long as he needed her to be.  
  
He cracked his neck slowly, rolling his head from side to side as he approached the chair. He hooked his foot in the base of the chair and nudged it lightly, enough to send it rolling and spinning until Lex faced him, blue eyes surprised above the silver tape. Lex blinked once, a bead of sweat rolling slowly down the side of his neck.  
  
Clark folded his hands behind his back, walking a slow circle around the chair. Lex’s body twisted, following his progress as much as he was able. Clark altered his path, gripping the back of the seat and leaning down until his mouth was beside Lex’s right ear.  
  
“You’re thinking this is the part where I untie you, aren’t you?”  
  
He could hear Lex’s throat working, pushing down saliva as Lex hesitated for a split second and then nodded his agreement.  
  
“I could do that,” Clark said conversationally, his fingers massaging into the pebbly leather of the chair. “But there are other things I’d rather be doing.”  
  
Lex's shoulders stiffened as he uttered a short and angry sound, muffled by the tape.  
  
“Mmm, what was that? You’d love to sit there and hear me out? That’s so big of you, Lex.”  
  
Another muffled retort, almost a growl.  
  
“You’re thinking I’m going to lecture you, aren’t you?” Clark asked, his breath raising goosebumps on the back of Lex’s neck. The chair strained as Lex shifted his weight, lurching to the left.  
  
“You know what’s great about duct tape, Lex? It holds anything. It’s handy stuff. Dad loves it.”  
  
Clark pushed closer to the chair, watching Lex’s chest rise and fall through the opened front of his shirt. “See, this is what I don’t understand. You’re a smart guy, so maybe you can explain it to me.”  
  
Lex squirmed again, the chair squeaking faintly underneath him. Another long rumble of sound slithered from under the tape, rising and falling in pitch.  
  
“Why were they all brunette, Lex? Why do your girls of choice all look the same? Like me.”  
  
Lex froze, the only sound a faint hiss of breath from his nose.  
  
“See, your dad had a theory about that. But I have a different one. I’m sure you’d rather hear mine.” Clark rested his chin on Lex’s shoulder, moving his face toward Lex's neck and breathing in as one hand slid slowly down Lex's chest.  
  
Lex flinched, another rumbling retort muffled by the tape across his mouth.  
  
“That’s what I thought. I remember your room, Lex. The one with the huge picture of me in it? Yeah. That one. I got a nice tour of it, but I think the tour guide could have explained it a little better… don’t you?” Clark pulled his hand back, patting the side of Lex's face gently.  
  
Clark stood back and spun the chair around, stopping it with both hands when Lex was facing him, his icy blue eyes seething. Clark leaned down, resting his hands on Lex’s forearms.  
  
“And I could take off the tape and have you explain it to me again, Lex," Clark glanced down, taking a moment to appreciate the distinct bulge rising in the crotch of Lex's pants. "But I think you already are."  
  
Clark glanced back up at him with a slight grin curling the edges of his mouth. "Unless you'd like me to take off the tape anyway, so you can tell me that's all about you instead of me."  
  
The tape shifted into a thin line at Lex's mouth, his eyes narrowing slowly.  
  
"This game gets old," Clark confided, baring his teeth in a grin that was closer to a grimace. "You stare at me, I stare at you. You run off and find some girl. I get pissed off about it. And somehow they always try to kill you. I'm starting to get a little offended by that, Lex. Are you trying to imply something about my sanity here?"

  
One of Lex's eyebrows arched upward, and Clark laughed. "Have any of them not tried to kill you, Lex? Name one, I dare you. I won't bother to take off the tape, Lex, because you can't. And neither can I."

  
Clark leaned in closer, the tip of his nose just barely touching Lex's. "I'll take the tape off when I'm good and ready." He pushed up and took a step back.

  
"I'll keep playing chicken with you, Lex." Clark tilted his head and stared down at him. "But I'm upping the ante." He hooked his thumb under the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and balling it up in his hands, smirking lightly at Lex's wary eyes.

  
Clark tossed the rumpled t-shirt into Lex's lap. "I'll be nice enough to let you keep your dignity."

  
Lex's answering snarl rippled the tape around his lips.

  
"You're welcome," Clark grinned. He unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. "Feel free to stop me at any time." Another button. "Or you can sit there and watch." Another button. "Your call." Several more buttons.

  
The chair squeaked faintly again as Lex jerked to the side, turning his face away. Hooking his foot in the chair to prevent it from moving too far away, Clark snickered and shrugged. Lex's chest rose and fell rhythmically, his eyes fixed on the wall. Clark bent down to untie his boots and yanked them off, his socks following. He rose back up, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles.

  
"You can look, Lex. We're both guys, right? What's a dick between friends?" Clark grinned mockingly and stepped out of his jeans. Slowly, Lex turned back, faint steam coalescing on the tape just beneath his nose. Clark opened his arms, turning in a slow circle.

  
"This is the part where you run away, Lex. Ask me what I'm doing, pretend you don't know. Tell me we're friends. Tell me you aren’t staring at me and remembering everything you see for later." Clark closed the distance between himself and the chair in a single step, bracing his hands on either side of Lex's head against the top of the chair.

  
"Or you can stick around," Clark's voice was softer. "Find out what you've been missing. Let me find out what I've been missing."

  
The angry lines between Lex's eyes faded a little, his eyes closing briefly before opening and stubbornly looking away. Clark rubbed his thumb slowly over the line of Lex's mouth, the tape crackling faintly.

  
"I'm going to take the tape off now, and you can either make good on every promise you've ever made by looking at me, or tell me to fuck off and I'll leave you here."

  
The tape ripped away, leaving a faintly pink outline across Lex's face. He licked his lips slowly and studied Clark's face for a moment. "You play one hell of a game of brinkmanship, Clark."

  
"I could say the same thing," Clark smirked lightly. "Except last time you had to 'tie up some loose ends at the office', which somehow included shipping me back to my parents."

  
"Clark..."

  
"No. You don't get to play hero this time, Lex." Clark leaned down and stared intently at him. "Make up your fucking mind."

  
Lex glared back at him, his voice husky and dark. "Suck. Me. Off."

  
With an answering grin, Clark slid a hand down to cup Lex's crotch and squeeze, provoking a bitten back groan. "Good answer." He rubbed his knuckles slowly along Lex's crotch, grinning as Lex squirmed slightly. Clark settled back on his heels, leaning in to run his hands slowly along Lex's hips, and then unzipped his pants.

  
"Clark," the sound was strangled, Lex shifting slightly in the chair.

  
Glancing up, Clark tapped his fingertips lightly along Lex's cock. "Don't take this the wrong way, Lex, but the only things I am interested in hearing you say right now are 'harder', 'faster', and 'god yeah'. "

  
Lex swallowed and shook his head rapidly, inhaling sharply as Clark licked a lazy series of spirals around the head of his cock. "Cl-Clark... she's awake."

  
A shaky groan from the corner agreed with him, and Clark arched a brow, glancing over his shoulder. "Have I mentioned that I hate your taste in women, Lex?" he growled under his breath.

  
Clark pushed up to his feet and yanked Lex closer by the front of his shirt, kissing him roughly. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Lex blinked for a moment and then nodded, watching Clark walk toward Shannon. She stared up at him and her eyes opened wide.

  
"What the... who are you?"  
  
"Shannon, isn't it?" Clark tilted his head, watching her curl into herself and stare warily up at him. "Nice earrings. I'm Clark, and I'm earning mine at the moment." Clark smirked down at her, folding his arms across his chest.

  
Shannon blinked at him, standing up slowly. "Lex is mine," she said petulantly, her gaze sharpening to a glare.

  
Clark grinned and shook his head. "Goodnight, Shannon," he retorted, his hand wrapping loosely around the side of her neck. Shannon's eyelashes fluttered rapidly and her eyes rolled upward, her body crumpling to the floor. He looked back over his shoulder at Lex.

  
"You're _mine_ , Lex," he growled low, crossing back to the chair, leaning down to eye level, and pulling Lex closer by the front of his shirt, ignoring his surprised grunt in response.

  
"Mine," Clark crushed their mouths together, grazing his teeth over Lex's lower lip and sucking it gently. The press of their lips muffled Lex's whimper, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair, knuckles white with the force of his grip. Clark pulled back, swiping his tongue slowly over Lex's mouth and then dropping down to lick at Lex's chest. He buried his face in Lex's lap, breathing him in. Lex hissed a gasp and rocked his hips up, rubbing the head of his cock against Clark's mouth. Clark nuzzled against it and then opened his lips, tonguing the slit lethargically. Lex whimpered and gritted his teeth, his arms struggling against the bonds of the tape. Clark stared up at him, a tiny grin forming at the edges of his mouth as he pushed closer, sucking Lex's cock deeper into his mouth with a wet, greedy moan.  
  
Lex stared down at him, his mouth open slightly, the sound of his breath rushed and shallow. Clark closed his eyes, another rumbling sound vibrating in his throat as he relaxed and went down until his nose pressed against the skin at Lex's groin. He could smell his sweat, his _need_ , tangy and subtle. Clark swallowed and _flexed_ his tongue, writhing it against Lex's cock, hearing his panted encouragements. Clark hummed in his throat, easing back to roll his tongue against the head of Lex's cock until Lex was squirming in the chair, his breathing ragged. Clark pulled off with a wet slurping sound and stared up at Lex, his tongue darting out to lick over his upper lip. Lex's answering moan was pained, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Clark reached down and ripped his finger through the tape around Lex's ankles. He stood, tearing the tape away from Lex's arms and then dragged him out of the chair by the front of his shirt, fisting handfuls of the fabric and holding Lex up off the floor. Lex wrapped his hands around Clark's arms; his fingers digging in as Clark kissed him fiercely, stepping backward slowly across the floor until his body bumped against the couch. He broke the kiss, panting as he stared at Lex.  
  
Lex nodded his head toward the table beside the couch, huffing a rough breath when Clark released his shirt and bent down, yanking the drawer out of the table. Lex toed off his shoes and socks as Clark grabbed for a narrow container of lube and a condom, tossing them over his shoulder onto the couch. Clark twisted back around and grabbed the front of Lex's shirt in his fists, ripping it in half, the pieces fluttering to the floor as he hooked his fingers into the loops at Lex's beltline and yanked him closer, tilting his face into the side of Lex's throat and breathing him in. Lex growled under his breath, darting a quick succession of bites across Clark's collarbone and scratching roughly at his chest. Clark snarled into Lex's throat and grabbed his arms, pressing their bodies together and stumbling around the edge of the couch. They tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Lex on his back and Clark braced on an arm over him, biting gently along the center of his chest to his throat. Lex arched his hips off the floor and unfastened his belt with a clinking sound and the slither of leather, squirming out of his pants. He sprawled back against the floor, staring up at Clark, eyes lidded and panting softly. Clark wrapped a hand around Lex's chin and throat, kissing him roughly before pulling back, his breath heavy and humid against Lex's mouth.  
  
"Roll over," Clark demanded, his voice husky and ragged.  
  
Lex licked at his lips and turned to rest on his stomach, staring over his shoulder at Clark, his eyes just _daring_ him. Clark twisted over him and grabbed the lube and condoms, dropping them to the floor beside him. He reached down and caught Lex's wrists in his grip, pinning them together against the floor. Lex struggled, growling between panted breaths, Clark leaning down and biting the back of his neck until he stilled. Clark licked over the reddening skin and purred a low moan, reaching blindly for the lube and slicking his fingers. He brushed his hand slowly down the curve of Lex's ass, pulling it back and slapping gently, the sound loud as Lex jerked beneath him, groaning and rolling his hips up into the impact. Clark leaned down, biting gently at Lex's ear.  
  
" _Mine_ ," he growled, his hand slapping against Lex's ass again. Lex whimpered and struggled, his arms flexing visibly against Clark's restraining hand. Clark rubbed the tips of his fingers slowly over Lex's skin, circling the cleft teasingly before pressing a finger into him.

  
Lex's eyes opened wider, his breath hitching as he writhed back into Clark's touch, grunting between gritted teeth. Clark rested his forehead against Lex's back, muscles bunching and coiling in his arm as he worked another finger into Lex, scissoring them and pumping back and forth in quick motions. Lex's mouth opened in a low keening moan, his body moving fluidly against Clark's hand.

  
Hissing in a low sound, Clark eased his fingers from within Lex and fumbled for the condom, tearing the package open with his teeth and pulling it on. He grabbed for the lube and slicked himself, murmuring soothing noises as Lex struggled to free his wrists, unleashing a steady, constant stream of profanity. Clark growled under his breath and leaned over Lex's back, biting quickly between his shoulder blades, wrapping his fingers around his own cock and guiding himself gently into Lex. He sucked in a breath and snapped his hips forward, thrusting hard with a bitten back cry, his hand moving to join the other in trapping Lex's wrists against the floor. Lex choked back a gasp and turned his head, resting his face on the floor and panting loudly, Clark's body rising and falling over him in quick, rough thrusts. Clark pressed his forehead between Lex's shoulders, panting moans into Lex's skin, their bodies slamming together with visceral, slick sounds. Lex groaned, his hands twitching and flexing, balling in and out of fists, sweat glistening on his skin, his hips undulating wildly against Clark.

  
Clark's body arched up, his head rolling back, his teeth gritting as he screamed behind them, his body pumping against Lex, his arms rigid and straining as his rhythm became uneven and erratic. Clark slumped over Lex's back, one hand releasing to move down and wrap around Lex's cock, jerking hard and rough, his lips pressing against Lex's ear and murmuring, "Mine, Lex. _Mine_."

  
Lex whimpered a moan and licked his lips, nodding slightly as he fucked Clark's fist, Clark's body still rocking gently against him. He stiffened, his eyes squeezing closed as he shuddered and choked on air, sucking in gasps as his cock pulsing over Clark's hand.  
  
Clark eased down gently, letting go of Lex's wrists and wrapping his arms around him, twisting carefully until his back was pressed into the leather of the couch. He reached down, digging his fingers briefly into Lex's hip until the skin darkened under his touch, holding him still as he eased out of him. Lex whimpered softly and swallowed, catching his breath. Clark sat up slightly, tossing the condom into a trash can near the table, and then slumped back down on his side, hugging Lex against his chest and draping a leg over him. Lex pillowed the side of his face against Clark's arm, his eyes open and brooding. Clark muffled a yawn against Lex's shoulder, tilting his face to nudge his nose gently against Lex's ear.

  
"Mine," he said quietly, his arms tightening. Lex took in a deep breath and elbowed Clark, grinning at the disgruntled sleepy sound he got in response.  
  
"There's still a psychotic woman lying unconscious in the corner, Clark."  
  
"Mmm," Clark replied helpfully, his eyes drifting closed. "That's nice. I can lock her in the closet. Later."

  
Lex snickered. "Should be roomy enough, now that you're out of it."

  
"Fuck you," Clark retorted sleepily, snickering.

  
"We should do something about her before she wakes up again," Lex responded, hiding his yawn against Clark's arm.

  
"Don't you have servants for stuff like that?" Clark asked, nuzzling Lex's shoulder idly.  
  
Lex grunted, squirming a little. "To walk in and catch me in a post-coital sprawl with a high-schooler? No, I don't."

  
Grumbling, Clark let go of him and squirmed up to flop on the couch, running a hand over his disheveled hair as Lex stood up. "Ok. So, get dressed. Call the cops. Get her carted out of here." He muffled a yawn against the back of his palm and glared up at Lex. "No more psychotic girls."

  
Lex smirked. "Fair enough." He pulled on his pants and climbed onto the couch, glancing over the back of the couch. "This is the second shirt you've destroyed, Clark."  
  
Clark snickered, pushing up off the couch and crossing the room, leaning down to grab his clothes. He draped his shirt over his shoulder and stepped into his jeans, buttoning them as he strode back over to Lex.

  
"I'll keep an eye on her," he nodded toward Shannon and ducked his head into his t-shirt, yelping and jumping back as Lex leaned in and twisted one of his nipples. Lex smirked and turned, moving off the couch and stepping over to the closet, ducking inside for a moment. He returned, tugging a hooded sweatshirt on, and walked over to Clark, nudging the torn remains of his shirt underneath the couch with the side of his foot.

  
~~~

  
The flashing red and blue lights echoed against the window panes. Clark watched as Shannon walked out between two uniformed cops, her arms cuffed behind her back. Lex stood beside the door, his hands shoved in his pockets, the officer beside him scribbling furiously on a small notepad as Lex spoke.

One of the cops opened the door to a car, Shannon climbing inside. They slammed the door behind her and got into the car, the lights blinking off as they pulled away. The other officer flipped her notebook closed, handed Lex a business card, and headed off to her car.

  
Clark breathed a sigh as the second car pulled away. He heard the quiet sound of a door, and then another one as Lex stepped into the room.

  
"They're gone."

  
"Yeah," Clark stepped away from the window and glanced at him. "You okay?"

  
Lex smirked and pulled a hand out of his pocket, casually twirling a pair of handcuffs around his index finger, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm fine. You didn't really think I'd let you walk into my study and dominate me without paybacks, did you?"

  
Clark grinned. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

  
"I planned on it," Lex responded, a wicked grin teasing the corners of his mouth.


End file.
